Meta Chronicles, Book One Freezing: Bloodied Timeline
by MaxRenRez
Summary: If you hate this book take it somewhere else. Dont leave me crap here. It's a compilation of stuff from different anime as well, so if you don't like it, don't break my balls. If you like it, leave a review. Warning, Explicit.
1. Decent Into Hell

A familiar scene plays before the eyes of a weary warrior. An invasion of deadly creatures that adapted to destroy all in their path. The army that slaughtered his friends. All his team, friends whom he'd grown up with had been slain, right before his eyes. After an attempt to keep his rage in check, he lashed out in a burst of rage as the Killswitch, his Devil form within him, absorbed the remaining energy of his dead friends. He lost all control of his body as KillSwitch phase 2 was activated. Skipping eight forms of power straight to the ninth, he sacrificed self control for killing power, the devil within completely taking over. As soon as it was unleashed, he started changing. His eyes turned from white with brown irises to black. The eyes gained a white iris, with red cracking patterns going inward from the edge to the pupil. His hair turned from the dark brown he once had to a white-silver hue, and his brown twin tail coat turned into a blood red color. The devil had awakened, it was in control. Once this action had occurred this place would become a bloodbath. There was nothing that could stop it now…

I jolt up in my bed with the nightmare that had just revisited me. It was… just a dream. I thought to myself. I swung my legs over the side of my bed. It was nothing. Sweat was pouring down my face as I got up and walked to the bathroom. Jacob's room was just down the hall, across from the bathroom. I drowsily staggered down the hallway towards the bathroom. Stepping in and closing the door, I flipped the light switch and was temporarily blinded by sudden illumination. I turned on the water, washed my face off and cleaned the sweat from my chest and forehead. I looked my reflection in the eyes, thinking of the incident. With so much rage, that devil took over…

After I got done in the bathroom, I looked in the kitchen at the clock. 2AM… This early? That nightmare keeps haunting me, and I'm sick of it. I put my ear up to Jacob's door and find out he's playing Call Of Duty: Black Ops III, probably because of the swearing, or he's playing Five Nights At Freddy's. So I trudged back down the hall into my room, grabbed a red and black Xbox controller and turned on the TV. Before I changed it to HDMI, I saw a news interview with Gengo Aoi, a Japanese scientist and creator of the Pandora project. I kept it on the channel with growing interest.  
"As of today," Aoi was saying."The Daedalus project has been officially launched, and volunteers are welcome to sign up at the nearest station. This project will allow all who sign up full Stigmata compatibility, and will be admitted into a local school for education on the use of these flare stigmata." Because of my 'technical expertise' everybody in the team has a TV which picks up every television channel, so I don't have to pay for cable. I got up again, switched off the TV, and put on my twin tail coat, hot off of Devil May Cry, activated my "Max Rez" look, to keep people from seeing my true face, and donned my weaponry. This consists of The Rebellion and Yamato from Devil May Cry, along with Ebony and Ivory, the protagonist's twin pistols. I also equipped the memorable Reaper Scythe, my inherited Death Angel weapon. I slid my force band gloves onto my hands, and folded my wings across my shoulders, making it look like a simple piece of clothing. My gaze then drifted to my arm, as I tapped my forearm with two fingers and checked if my force cannons were working and functional. I shut off my light as I exited my room and continued down the hall.

I walked up to Jacob's room and opened the door. I was greeted with a resounding "God damn skull-fucking ass-ninjas!" as he was raging at The Giant on Black Ops III. "Calm your tits, Jacob." He looked my way, eyes glowing red with anger. "Don't be going Devil Trigger over a game." He huffed in frustration, and his eyes went back to normal, as he noticed me in my Death Angel garb. "What the hell are you all dressed up for?"  
"You ever hear of the Pandora Project?" "No shit, Sherlock. Who hasn't?" He said, throwing his controller to the floor and grabbing a beer from his mini fridge, which he then proceeded to open with a clawed finger before taking a sip. "Well, apparently the creator of the project is launching Project Daedalus, a way of making all who apply Stigmata compatible." He choked on a swig of beer, smashed his beer bottle in his hand, and started coughing violently, pounding himself on the back. "With the added benefit of designing our own styled Stigmata."  
"Damn, with that technology, who knows how powerful we'd be..." He said, zoning out, probably imagining how strong he'd be. I snapped my fingers in his face and he snapped out of the daze he seemed to be in. "The point is, if we sign up for this project and get the Stigmata, we could all be significantly stronger. We don't want a repeat of the invasion, me especially..." I shuddered in horror as I briefly remembered the nightmare that occurred just a few minutes ago.  
"I'll call up the rest of the Metas. By this time tomorrow, we'll be something greater."  
XXXXXXXXXX  
The Daedalus Sign Up Station  
XXXXXXXXXX  
The day had been a real slow one. Yamaki was getting really bored, for 18 hours he had to sit there, and had not a single person sign up for the program. His partner was lucky, she was on break, across the street and getting Burger Queen. He thought what it would be like to be a Pandora, then immediately threw out the idea.  
He was deep in thought when he suddenly saw a burger right in front of his face. "Want one?" Yumi was standing there with a large bag of assorted burgers and a smile on her face. As he scarfed down a double cheeseburger, halfway before he remembered to breathe, they looked around, still waiting for somebody to show up. "Do you think anybody will volunteer for this?" Yumi asked, bored out of her mind. "The whole thing seems a little far fetched, I doubt that they could-"  
She was abruptly cut off by a shocked looking Yamaki shaking her shoulder. He was looking straight ahead, slack jawed, at a sight even she didn't expect. A young man, looking about 19 years old, was leading a group of warrior-like people. He himself had a longsword on his back, along with a katana and scythe across as well. Inside his brown twin tail coat she could see two custom made pistols on either side of his thighs, one black and one white. He wore black fingerless gloves on his hands and had a British flag patch on the left upper arm of his coat. He had a black feathery piece of clothing draped across his shoulders and going down his arms. He looked ready to kill on a moment's notice.  
"So," he started."Do you have any more open spots?"

End of Chapter One

Well, guys, first chapter of my first official fanfic is out! I hope that you like this, because I pride myself on making this story as awesome as possible. Leave a review and I may feature you in the beginning of the next chapter. Stay fresh, guys. Rez out.


	2. Daedalus Created

Stigmata Implantation Labs

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Rez, Maxwell; Stigmata compatibility 704%. Transplant successful. 60 Stigmata administered, 10 types. Stigmata access granted, Rez allowed access to stigmata design mainframe. Test One of Twenty-Six complete. Proceeding to Walston, Jacob._

After receiving my stigmata, I was given the authority to adjust and modify their genetic makeup. I began modifying the stigmata we had access to and started adjusting with my different types of DNA and powers. This would allow us to use multiple Flare Weapons instead of a single Volt Weapon. "Damn, these things feel weird." Jacob came out from the implantation room and started messing with the crystallized Nova cells embedded in his back.

"Yeah, tell me about it. At least we're getting more powerful."

"How the fuck are these things supposed to work?"

"I dunno, we probably gotta do some stupid ass training with them." I looked back to my console, typing up different functions, trying to modify my Stigmata. Jacob looked upon the holographic screen of the computer, as I try to reconfigure our Stigmata to our weaponry and powers. This was rather interesting, as they would potentially increase the power of our Demonic and Angelic Past Image abilities, a skill that allows us to make demonic clones of our hero forms. The Angel allows us to make human clones of ourselves to hide our identities. But my friends didn't originally have this power.

When I was hit by the Rowan's Crest virus, it was a condition that could have actually killed me, which as Death Angel, is pretty much impossible. Even the Angels themselves don't know what can kill them. It attacks all vital organs, the nervous and muscular systems, while completely undetected by the body's immune systems. The only way I found out about it was when I got cut in half, while fighting a villain in Turkey. He cut me in half with a pole axe, and I was about to regenerate when I noticed a black fluid running through my lungs and kidney. A deadly black, not like my pure black blood. I saw the same in my muscular system.

Paradox immediately transported me back to my base and put me in the MR Room. I was under a constant state of biomass injection, as Mentalist, Prisma, and Blacklight all lost at least a week's worth of sleep trying to save my life. Mentalist monitored my state and location of the virus. Blacklight constantly pumped biomass into my body via ProtoTendril, while at the same time driving out the virus. Prisma crystallized the virus material and put the infected diamonds in a container off to the side. They had to keep having food brought to them, because only Blacklight could make any form of biological clones.

Blacklight took a sample of my unaffected tissue and had it analyzed. He found out that by modifying the DNA to match anybody's, he could transfer my power to the rest of the Metas. I didn't know about this, until Jacob used his Devil Trigger to fly and slice a missile in half while it was launched directly at Tokyo. Afterwards, Blacklight explained he had taken my tissues for implantation into the other Metas. This allowed most of my modified powers to be transferred to them all, now permanently encoded into their DNA. This means they now had Past Image abilities, Zandatsu (Time Perception slowing), and Byakugan/Sharingan/Rinnegan powers, with their own unique Mangekyo Sharingan. This was what I merged myself with, after all. That nerdy shit is always the most powerful.

"Oi, Dipshit! You in there?" Jacob was attempting to get my attention while I had zoned out. "Sorry, dude. Just remembered the time you cut that missile in half." Lindsay, Hysaan, Leda, and Marquise had all gotten out of the implantation center. And they were standing there, just staring at me. Leda had somehow gotten her chain blade weapons, summoned from her Flare Stigmata. Jacob also noticed this, and said, "How did you do that?" By now, True Adventurer, Mentalist, HotShot, Natura, and EleMaster had all gotten out of the implantation center. They, too, were confused about it as well. "Well, it's simple, really. All you have to do is concentrate, then will your weapon to appear in your hand, or wherever you want it to appear. You could make your sword come out the bottom of your boot!" This was directed to me.

"Alright, then... Flare Weapon, Deploy!" Red particles started to orbit my arm, as my Rebellion formed in my hand. _Sweet._ "You can also make them emerge at any point in your body." Hmm, I wonder... I had an idea, though I wasn't sure it would work. If it didn't, I may have had some litaral heartburn for at least a week. I willed my Stigmata to the backs of my teeth. This caused a slight bit of discomfort, though. I then summoned all my willpower, then... "Holy Shit!" "Fire!" "Hot, hot, hot!" The floor was ablaze with green flames after an apparent fire blast. Elemaster used his pressurized water sprayer ability and put the fire out. "Whoops, sorry." I said, scratching the back of my head, awkwardly. "Hey dumbass, you trying to kill us?" Marquise's quip echoed through the lab as more of the team, Night, Jackhammer, and Commander, were standing there, shocked at the scene they just witnessed. They are the eldest of the Metas, as they became members during adulthood.

"So where are we, anyway?" Asked Zach, the youngest and newest out of all of us. He was known as Shadow Knight, one whose power was based on his emotions. Sometimes they would turn out pretty scary. "West Genetics academy, your new home!" A cheerful sounding voice explained. A series of unsheathing, cocking and energy charging sounds occurred directly afterward. A shriek came from a girl in an academy uniform, who was unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of all the terrifying weaponry. "Who the hell are you?" Asked Night, who had three miniguns, two missile pods, and a laser cannon all trained on the now very pale girl with closed eyes.

"H-hi. I'm Chiffon Fairchild, the student council president, and the girl behind me is-" she looked behind her, seeing nobody. "Where did she go? She was right here behind me..." "You mean her?" Asked Prophet, seeing the even more terrified girl hiding behind a console. Wide eyed and shaking, she looked almost important as Chiffon, but again, more terrified. She looked as if she was going to pass out from fear. She had bluish-black hair, dark blue eyes, and was wearing the same school uniform that Chiffon was wearing. "I'd assume you are the Vice President? Am I getting that right?" I asked, as I deactivated my Rebellion and Ivory, for they were no longer needed.

"Y-yeah, that's right. My name is-" "Ticy Phenyl, correct?" She looked in surprise as a complete stranger guessed her name on the first try. Zach held up a strange black keycard. "This is your ID, right? You dropped it." She took it from his hand and placed it in her bra. "I was led to believe you people are the Daedalus we've heard about from Sister Margret?"

"Yes, ma'am." I said with a cool grin. I extended my hand to her. "Death Angel, at your service." She shook my hand, looking confused a little. Right, I forgot they bowed to greet each other. She cleared her throat. "Sister Margret would like to see a demonstration of your skills in the simulation room." Blacklight laughed a little. "Well, this'll be fun."

Ticy spoke up as well. "Fun? What do you mean by that?" Jackhammer spoke and cleared up the confusion. "Well, we love to fight each other, but that gets old. So this'll be a refreshing change of pace." He said in his Irish accent. His casual outfit was a simple green hoodie with a jockey cap, green hair, and blue jeans. His uniform was a little cooler, with his coat growing longer and growing twin tails after reaching the knee, gaining a golden trim. He kept his jockey cap, it was sort of his favorite part. It appeared they were not expecting an Irish person to be attending a Japanese Academy. "Yeah, I'm a little tired of it myself, and I don't fight that often." Added Nathan, or MythMage, if you prefer. He could summon creatures from mythology. The team deactivated their weaponry as they began to trust Chiffon and Ticy.

"Alright, ma'am. Lead the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nova Simulation Chamber

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, Mr Rez, we are going to see a test of your strength. We'll start off with 1 Nova, type R. Anything else you need?" I thought to myself, and thought it would be appropriate to fully test my strength. "What's the maximum number of Nova this room can project? What's the strongest level?" The current operator, the teacher known as Elise, looked taken aback by my request. Beside her, four girls were watching as well. The first had long red hair and green eyes, ones that looked like they'd belong to a madman, or a wild dog. The second was rather tall, with short blonde hair and well endowed. The third had blue hair with a strange tattoo under her left eye, and her complexion made her look like she was from Tibet, or somewhere in the area.

The last girl had long blonde hair running down past her waist, also wearing glasses. She looked... distant, like she didn't prefer to be present like this. Elise cleared her throat. "The highest amount of Nova that are in the chamber at once is a total of 23, the highest power being type S, but you can't want THAT many, you'd be slaughtered!" I gave her a daring smirk. "Please... I can handle it." I could afford to be cocky at something like this, probably.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the control booth

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is he insane? He'll die if he has that many attacking him!" Shouted the girl with red hair. "Arnett, would you PLEASE be quiet? You're giving me a headache..." The short haired blond said, glaring at Arnett. "Sorry, Elizabeth. I'm just a little concerned for his safety, that's all." Elisabeth snorted. "Yeah, right. Like you'd be worried about anybody but yourself."

"I, for one, think he may be able to beat them!" Said the Blue haired girl, cheerfully. "Rana, nobody cares what you think!" Arnett yelled at the second year. Sister Margret stepped in before this became a fight. "Please, ladies, calm down. I called you here because I wanted to introduce you to a new recruit you may be able to pair with." The girl with long blonde hair interrupted her. "What kind of limiter needs to show off in the simulation chamber?" "He's not exactly a... Limiter. He IS a little overconfident, though." She looked down to see him sleeping, leaning against a wall. "Well, we'll find out if he's just showing off, or truly powerful. Initiating Nova creation." Elise pulled a switch and pressed a few buttons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Chamber

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I started to get incredibly bored. They weren't coming any time soon, and I started to fall asleep. All of a sudden, I heard a huge crash, and a Nova had appeared in front of me. "About time." I thrust my hands out to the sides. "Flare weapons, DEPLOY! Rebellion, Yamato!" My two blades formed in my hands as I got ready to annihilate the Nova.

A single thought ran through my head: _Finally_.

End of Chapter Two

Well, I have to confess something... Some of these characters are based on real people in order to get some readers. If you hadn't noticed, Jackhammer was Irish, dresses in green with a jockey cap, and has green hair.

Get the picture? Have you guessed it? Jacksepticeye! I have him and a couple of others performing parts in this. I messaged them on Twitter and got their permission, if you kinda hate me for that. Still, I admit that these two chapters were... Boring to say the least. But this will only get better, with different perspectives and even more action. See if you can guess the YouTubers as you go along! Stay fresh, guys! Rez out.


	3. Rivalries

All six women who were in the booth were shocked. He could deploy volt weapons?! A new voice popped up behind them. "Ladies, you are looking at the leader of the new elite squad, the Daedalus." Rana jumped about a foot in the air. "Holy-" "Where did he come from?" "Who are you?" The stranger ran a hand through his red and black hair. He had bracelets almost completiely covering his forearms, some had black spikes, others bearing the names of assorted metal and rock bands. He wore skinny jeans and a dark red coat similar to Death Angel's, sporting a black shirt bearing a bat-winged skull. "Name's Jacob. Or Arumat, if you want to call me by what my friends do."

"Okay, Mr Arumat... A few questions." Asked the blonde with the glasses. "Go ahead, shoot, Ms..." "Satellizer el Bridgette. First question: how does he do that? Deploying Volt weapons, I mean." Jacob sighed and lit a cigarette. "Hey, you can't smoke in here!" Elise exclaimed, seeming a little peeved. He puffed out a little bit of smoke in irritation.

He gave her an evil look and summoned a flare weapon. "Unholy Dicer." A glowing purple and black clawed gauntlet formed on his left arm, as an energy aura rather than steel or titanium. The Pandora gulped as she saw a glowing weapon aimed directly at her throat. "Don't tell me that I can't smoke. I smoke where I want to." He then turned to Satellizer. "You really want to know?" Jacob turned around, dismissed his gauntlet, dropped his coat, and lifted the back of his shirt up. The women, aside from Margret, breathed a collective gasp, at the sight of about sixty stigmata implanted into the back of the man in front of them.

"This is how he does it. Flare stigmata encoded to our genes. He modified them after we received them." He pulled his shirt on the right way and shrugged the coat back onto his shoulders. "Any more questions, Ms Satellizer?" An explosion rocked the booth that the seven were standing in. Max, who was still down in the chamber, was smoking a cigarette, and had just defeated three Nova. "Breathing is normal, heart rate is steady... He's not even breaking a sweat!" Elise was reading his medical readout as he was fighting. He tapped off the end. "Next?" He said, not even looking up to the booth. Elise growled in anger. She muttered, "Try this on for size..." She hit a sequence of buttons, and about eight Nova materialized in the chamber.

Arumat breathed out, more bored than interested. "That's not gonna beat him. He's only 'died' once, and that wasn't even a valid death!" Arnett, who was drinking a soda, choked for a second. Rana, who had been silent and taking everything in, suddenly spoke. "Died? How is he here if he died?" Jacob gives a small, halfhearted laugh. "Well, let's just say... Death Angel's name wasn't given to him as a joke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Chamber

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dead, dead, dead. Easy kills. Jesus, people were having problems with these? A sudden tendril lashed out to attack me, missing me by about a meter. I facepalmed and sighed. I hope the real things aren't this stupid... "Fuck this..." I said. "Ebony and Ivory!" I dismissed my blades and summoned my pistols. "Quicksilver!" Time slowed down for me, as I see everything moving in slow motion. I fire off a shit ton of bullets in a three layer dome sort of pattern. "Three bullet waves." I snapped my fingers, and time returned to normal. Three waves of demonic bullets ripped the Nova to shreds, and eight explosions made the foundation shudder.

"I'm done. This was boring." I said, tossing a piece of simulation building debris over my shoulder. The buildings vanish, as well as the debris and craters. I then exited the room, and try to recall where the cafeteria was. I had to find something to eat, I was fucking starving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Margret

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five girls stood in awe, seeing a 19 year old boy demolish 23 Nova, eight of them all at once. Jacob shoved his hands deep into his coat pockets, and slowly stepped out of the room. "What did I tell you? Not a problem. He's dealt with much stronger than that." He stopped before he turned the corner, turning his head only slightly. "Don't cause us trouble, or the end result may be bad." He resumed his walk down the hall.

Sister Margret turned to the four Pandora standing in the room. "Well, now do you see why I brought you here? I gathered you for a test to see who be a most suitable partner for you." Rana cut in there. "But ma'am, doesn't Elisabeth already have a limiter?" "Yes, Andre has served me well, but if I deem one of them more worthy of baptism, then that is my final choice."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that." Arnett chimed in, throwing in her own two cents. She placed her hands on her hips and said with a smug look, "I, for one, plan to nab one of those new Daedalus for myself."

"In that case... Let the games begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

3 hours later

After lunch, on the roof, With Max

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch was over, Lindsay and I were discussing the events of earlier. How the Nova were so easy to beat, and how it didn't even seem like a challenge. "Seriously, Jacob is harder to beat than those things!" I said, practically yelling, pissed off. "Yeah, what's that 'find a limiter' thing for, anyway? Sister Margret wanted me to find a limiter to pair up with, but I just don't see why. I don't need one!" Lindsay replied, equally as pissed.

"Yeah, I was told I needed to find a Pandora as well. I call total bullshit." Downstairs, in a specialized area, a Carnival was being held. Satellizer el Bridgette was holding her own against a crowd of Pandora who were attempting to last longer than her in a free-for-all match. As I watched, the took out the Pandora one by one, until she was the last one standing, the others unconscious from blood loss. Although one Pandora didn't seem intimidated, for she was standing directly in front of Satellizer with a daring grin, and activated a volt weapon, four chains that protruded from her back, tipped with large metal spearheads. She then engaged the rank 2 Pandora, Ganessa Roland, and was smashed through a wall. Lindsay winced, and brought her left hand up to her right shoulder. I could tell she felt the same pain as Satellizer, even though we lost sight of them. Yet another hole was smashed through the wall, and we once again gained sight of the two.

It looked like they smashed through a wall where Chiffon and Ticy were leading a new limiter through the school. Neither of us could see very well, so we activated Sharingan, and saw it clearly. The limiter looked surprised, like he had seen a ghost, but was happy at the same time. He dashed forward and embraced the rank 1 from behind, surprising all people who were watching. A freezing field was deployed as well... But from the new guy? I heard Lindsay breathed a small gasp. "Is he... Doing what I think he's doing?" "Nope. He's hugging her. You can tell by his muscle tensions. He's... Backing up?" He looked at her with a combined expression of shock, sadness, apology, guilt, and slight fear. With the Sharingan we could read lips and see what people were saying from a long distance. He said something like _You're not Kazuha..._ and the ending alarm sounded. It announced that Ganessa was the victor.

"What the hell was that all about?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, in a Third year's dorm room, about 2 hours later...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Show me."

A black card was laid on a small table, in front of a third year Pandora. She was currently being serviced by three limiters, one pouring her a glass of wine, one massaging her hand and another who placed the card on the table. An image was projected from the card, showing Max Rez, the new Daedalus, as she licked her lips in anticipation. "My, he is kind of cute, isn't he? I, Miyabi Kanazuki deem him worthy of my baptism. After all, as the Limiter Eater, it is my job to gobble him up." She knew full well that he technically wasn't a limiter, but that wouldn't stop her from trying to snag one for herself. Unfortunately for her, she didn't know the full extent of his powers.

 _End of Chapter 3_

So, a quick update of what's going on. I won't be able to post for a while, since school is getting out soon, and they're taking up my iPad. I may be able to snag my roommate's laptop for a little while, depending on the way things go. Also, yes, the Pandora in the last bit acted like this in the show. Her line is quoted directly from the show itself, so don't blame me if it sounds a little creepy.

Another character identity reveal! Or, five. The five in chapter two, EleMaster, HotShot, True Adventurer, Natura, and Mentalist? None than the Venturiantale Crew! Hotshot is Bethany, Natura is Sierra, Mentalist is Isaac, True Adventurer is Jordan. EleMaster, however, is somebody that was first mentioned in the first Minecraft Tale. Tommy Nor Ris, the father of Chuck Norris (at least that's we are told in the series) and the inventor of a lot of crazy shit. I'm attempting to get them to notice it on here, so be sure to R&R, and with that being said, stay fresh, guys. Rez out.


	4. Rage

"Jesus, man! Could you slow down on the burgers?"

Jackhammer was staring me in the face as he watched me wolf down a triple cheeseburger. "Sorry, man. I'm starving." I replied, mouth still full of cheeseburger. EleMaster also looked on with fascination. "I'm curious, how is it that you can eat so much and not gain a single pound? Where do you put it all?" I shrugged at that.

A collective gasp ran through the crowd as a male voice said, "It's the Untouchable Queen!" Another said, "Get out of the way!" I turned to see Satellizer walking through the lunchroom, a crowd of students parting before her. A male student who had fallen in her path scramble to get up and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The others followed my gaze. I watched as she went up to the Burger Queen and picked up an order of two paper bags, probably housing a few burgers. Then something happened that made me wonder if everyone here wasn't quite right in the head.

The new limiter, Kazuya Aoi, ran up behind the former Rank 1, and grabbed her upper arm. The entirety of the lunchroom, except the teachers or other adults gasped in disbelief. He tried to say something, but her eyes widened as she dropped one of the bags and ran. "Satellizer, wait up!" He took the fallen bag in his arms and ran after her. "That kid has a death wish…" I heard someone murmur. "Lindsay, meet me on the roof. I gotta talk to you." I said to her. She nodded, and I stood up, left the cafeteria, and made my way to the roof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the roof

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You get the feeling we're being watched?" Lindsay asked. I shrugged and said, "I dunno. It's probably nothing." We overlooked the schoolyard as the students were talking with each other, girls were flirting, and even on the far side, a couple was making out. I turned around, for I hated love as a whole, and put my hands in my pockets. I breathed out a puff of smoke as I tapped off my cigarette. "I wonder… Why does this whole Pandora project sound, I dunno, strange?" I asked her, looking over to her. She was grimacing and clutching her left shoulder, down on one knee. "Hey, are you ok? C'mon, say something, talk to me."

She looked up and said with a strained voice, "My Stigmata, it feels like they're on fire, and they're burning me from the inside out!" "Gimme a second… I got this." I pulled up a holographic screen, and tuned it to her stigmata frequency. I scrolled through the different functions, and found the problem. "That's what's going on, they're just attempting to adjust to your body. I flipped the screen and showed her. My hand immediately began to search my pocket, finding a small bottle of painkillers, which I then handed to Lindsay. She pulled out a small capsule from the bottle, popped it in her mouth, and breathed a sigh of relief as the pain started to fade. "Thanks for that, you really-"

"I finally found you."

This new voice was one I hadn't heard yet, and as I looked at it's owner, I was sort of glad I hadn't. This girl had an hourglass figure with short, black hair, and had a total of three limiters working with her. She, like the other Pandora, was wearing the standard West Genetics uniform, only this one looked a little more revealing, which really left nothing to the imagination, a thought I couldn't stand. I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Who the hell are you?"

"The Releaser of Chastity, Miyabi Kanazuki. I'm a third year." I blew out a puff of smoke from my cigarette. "Why are you here, exactly?" I honestly wanted to punch this girl in the face, due to the smug look she gave me. "I have deemed you worthy of my baptism. I want to hear you say you'll let me be your big sister." My stomach knotted, and I felt a sense of disgust, for the phrasing of the statement. However, I gave a small chuckle, which grew into loud laughter. She frowned, and the limiters behind her mirrored her movements, tensing up just in case they needed to fight. "I don't know what I find funnier: the fact you think I care, or the fact that you think I'd ever want to join you! It's just downright hilarious!" I began to head back to the door. My laughter came to a halt, as I turn my head ever so slightly. "The answer's no. Fuck off." Lindsay followed my example, but the limiters moved to block my way.

"You stupid bastard… Did you really think you could do that to _me,_ and get away with it? Well, I'm going to have to teach not to mess with a third year. Homing Dagger!" About six daggers appeared around her and hovered there. "I wonder how to teach you this valuable lesson…" She lunged toward me, daggers in front, ready to turn me into a human pincushion. " _Quicksilver!"_ I yelled out loud. Time slowed down as I darted behind her and elbow slammed her spine. Time returned to normal, and she smacked into the fence behind her, cutting her face a little in the process. I gave her the special one fingered salute, the one that says 'fuck you' and continued along my original path until I heard a pair of voices ring out.

"Ereinbar set!"

"Freezing Area!"

My muscles froze as the ground began to glow. I looked to the sources of the voices, and said, "You gotta be kidding me!" The limiters were all casting a freezing area, and the Pandora was up on her feet once again, summoning more daggers to attack me with. She thrust her hand forward, and about 17 daggers shot towards me, with a single, unfortunate fact: she couldn't aim for shit. This caused 10 daggers to stab into Lindsay's back, and she collapsed.

As she fell, I saw two daggers that were embedded into her spine. The slutty Pandora laughed triumphantly, clapping slowly as she walked to where I stood. "Now, then. About my offer-Ack!" She was cut off by a hand grabbing her by the throat, and lifting her above the ground. She made choking noises, as the air flow was preventing oxygen from reaching her lungs. "You… Bitch…" My breathing turned heavy, inhuman, almost. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I roared, voice becoming more and more like that of a demon. She and her limiters looked on, eyes filled with terror. I blacked out after that, from pure, unrestricted rage.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

With Jacob

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I had a feeling something was going on…" Marquise said.

Jacob saw the whole thing. The Pandora getting owned, the Daedalus getting frozen, Lindsay getting impaled, and Max going berserk. He was actually gonna kill her, crush her throat, and she couldn't stop him! He looked like he was shifting to DevilTrigger, and it seemed to be strenuous, to say the least. "What's going on? DevilTrigger has never been that difficult before!" Leda asked, dumbfounded. "It might be because this transformation was induced by pure anger." Jacob explained, but he honestly wasn't even sure what was happening. Max's body began to change, his skin turning red, hair merging with skin to make a horned head, arms turning into demonic limbs with claws, ready to kill.

Before long, they were looking at an enraged version of Max's DevilTrigger, less controlled, more chaotic. The Pandora managed to control one of her daggers to stab him in the back, making him drop her in surprise. "We gotta stop this before it gets out of hand." Jacob said, summoning his scythe. His weapon of choice, the Reaper Leviathan, was a four bladed scythe, two blades on each end, one slightly bigger than the other one. However, the girl in front of them didn't seem to share the thought, as she engaged a special move and disappeared. _What the hell…_ he thought, wondering what else these people were capable of.

Max, on the other hand, seemed like he knew what was happening, and turned about 70° to the right. He drew back his right arm, and let it fly, the strike meeting it's mark. The Pandora flew back as a demonic fist hit her in the face, breaking her nose. Blood spurted from the girl's nose as she staggered backwards. Her limiters attempts to cast another freezing area. And it succeeded, but it didn't seem like Max was affected by the same attack twice.

Marquise drew his Fear Fangs, twin daggers equipped with a poison that could drive you insane for about fifteen minutes. But seeing your own fears directly in front of you for fifteen minutes is more than enough to take down an enemy. Leda equipped her Hell Splitter chain blades, a pair of blades that looked similar to the weapons Kratos uses in God of War. "OK, here's the plan." Jacob said, turning to the other two. "Take out the limiters, and try to calm Max down. If he doesn't calm down, his DevilTrigger may go on a rampage, and who knows how many people will get caught up in the crossfire." The Leda and Marquise nodded in unison. _Three, two, one, NOW!_

The door to the roof burst open, and the three lunged forward, weapons drawn and hearts racing. The first limiter, one with blonde hair covering one eye, was the first to go down. He was hit by a Fear Fang to the arm, as he collapsed about five seconds later, screaming and clutching his head. The second one, with short black hair, passed out from a chop to the neck, caused by the flat of Leda's blade. The third limiter, one with brown hair, happened to be quite unlucky, for Jake wasn't so merciful, as he began to attack the limiter without holding back. He was being attacked from all angles by the back ends of his scythe, after making past images of himself. He wasn't using the blade because as mad as he was, he didn't feel like dicing up these assholes for no reason.

Pretty soon, all the limiters were down for the count. The Pandora, just now noticing the Daedalus, cried out in shock, "My limiters!"" _ **You should be more worried about yourself, bitch!"**_ A demonic voice said, as a sound of splitting flesh rang through the afternoon air. The girl coughed, eyes widening and blood spraying from her mouth as a red, clawed, demon hand was protruding from her chest. Her body went limp as the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard coming from the stairwell. A look to the door provided the sight of several people. A girl, whom earlier had introduced herself as Kaho Hiragi, Chiffon Fairchild, Ticy Phenyll, that one adult Pandora named Elise, and a blonde haired limiter who'd introduced himself as Arthur.

A scream came from Ticy as she saw the carnage in front of her, as Max retracted his hand and let the Pandora fall. His arm and torso were covered in her blood, as he stared down the new people who had entered the area. They were joined by three more people, now; the new boy known as Kazuya, Satellizer, and some older woman dressed in a lab coat. Kazuya, seeing the brutality of the scene, looked like he was going to vomit. "What the hell is that thing?" He asked, attempting to hold in his lunch. Jacob replied, guard still up, "That would be Max, the guy from earlier." As this was being said, some of the Pandora were activating their volt weapons. "Max Rez, disengage your form and surrender immediately!" A voice called out, sounding like that of Chiffon's. But she was now nowhere in sight.

She was, strangely enough, crouched down and hiding behind Ticy, back turned to the carnage. "It would really be great if he would comply right about now!" She said, still terrified. Max let out a demonic noise that sounded like some sort of maniacal laugh. " _ **Is that so? Well then, make me! LUCIFER!"**_ His arms shot out to either side as a strange thing appeared on his back, something like a silver skull with strange bat wings, without the skin flaps. Three swords with red blades (which looked suspiciously like lightsabers) appeared in each hand.

 _Alright, that's it. This has gone on long enough._ " _ **DevilTrigger!"**_ Jacob yelled, voice gaining the same properties as Max's. He morphed into his devil form in a matter of seconds, and disappeared from everyone's view. He reappeared behind the other devil form and gave him a swift chop to the side of the neck. Immediate, his glowing eyes went dark, and his skin returned to normal. He fell to the partially destroyed concrete roof, as the weapons he was wielding all disappeared. Jake returned to normal as well. He motioned to Leda to come help him to get back to his room, and motioned for Marquise to carry Lindsay, who was _not_ dead, just unconscious, by some miracle. They waded through the crowd of people as they carried them down the stairs and to their rooms, they would wake up eventually.

But little did they know, they were in for a _lot_ more than just a few rage induced demon transformations…

 _End of Chapter Four_

Alright, finally, some sweet action! This was surprisingly WAY better than any chapter I've done so far, and I really enjoyed making it.

Character reveal! This time, we're talking about Blacklight, a character with healing abilities, turning into the team's Doctor. His true identity is none other than... Noble of Lost Pause! It was tough to find someone to fill the part, but I told him about it on his channel. He should be reading it soon.

Until then, stay fresh, guys. Rez Out.


End file.
